Baby, I'm Sorry
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: Percy Jackson, age 28. Annabeth Chase, age 28. Everyone thought they were inseparable, until one devastating car crash changes it all. If you click this story, prepare yourself to experience a tragedy of a lifetime. MORTALS. OOC. ONE-SHOT!


Baby, I'm Sorry

Percy Jackson, age 28. Annabeth Chase, age 28.

Everyone thought they were inseparable.

Until one devastating car crash changes it all.

Read to find what it is all about, if you are very curious.

**OH MY GODS, this idea invaded my head as I was sleeping, and I couldn't get rid of it! So I HAD to write it all out in my iPod so I could get it out, and now I decided to make it a one-shot. This one-shot is very different from the other two I made, so yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own ANYTHING, ONLY the tiny plot :)**

**Read the summary, right? Now, are you curious? **

**If you've come this far, I'd say you've taken a definite interest in this story. I have too. **

**ENJOY THE ONE-SHOT! :D**

Percy's POV

"Percy?" called out my favorite voice in the world from the speaker of my iPhone.

"Yeah?" I stepped on the brake as the yellow light turned red. I was on my way home from work at the Marine Centre, caring for rescued marine animals. I felt myself smile at the sound of Annabeth Chase's smooth and quiet breathing.

"I'm going over to Thalia's place to grab something, so I'll be back at least by 7:30," Annabeth said. The sound of a car was running in the background. Since we only owned one car, I guess she was in a taxi.

"Okay, I'll just go pick up some pizza or something," I replied, turning my right signal on, as the closest pizza place was just around the block.

"Thanks, love you Percy," Annabeth responded.

"Love you more," I grinned, hitting the _Call End_ button. I leaned forward against the wheel, trying to see past the stupid bus that was blocking my view of seeing if there were any cars coming this way. Assuming it was clear, I turned around the corner just as a taxi drove right into the lane I was turning into, resulting in a crash.

My car slammed into the side of the taxi. Glass was shattered, skittering to all places, so I shut my eyes. A few pieces scraped my cheeks as my door was jammed into my leg, causing me to howl in pain. A woman from the other car was screaming as tires screeched across the tarmac. I opened my eyes and just before we hit the large tree at the side of the road, I glanced to the side.

Blonde ringlets flew in different directions from the woman's face, stained with blood. Her face was covered in her hair and her eyes were shut, so I couldn't tell if I knew her or not.

Just as the surrounding cars slammed to their brakes and people screaming "CALL 911!" I blacked out.

-:- -:- -:-

I opened my eyes slowly as they adjusted to the right white room. There was an IV needle attached to my wrist and I winced as I tried to sit up, when I realized there were people in the room.

"OHMYGOSHPERSEUSJACKSONWETHOUGHTYOUWEREAGONER!" My mother screamed, attacking me with one of her famous bear-hugs, and let me warn you: they are PAINFUL if you have an IV needle in your wrist, your forehead wrapped in gauze, your leg being set in a cast, and to top it all off, my ribs were aching. I hope I didn't break any of them. My head began aching slightly as memories of the crash filled my mind.

_I was pulled out of the horrifying fire, barely breathing. People were shouting and firefighters were fighting the fire that seemed to spread into the small forest nearby. Sirens roared in the early evening as I was put onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. An oxygen mask was forced onto my mouth and nose, which I was grateful for as I could finally breath properly again. _

"_Sir, how are you feeling?" asked a paramedic as the ambulance made way to the hospital I guess._

"_Hurt," I grunted, my eyelids fluttering. My ribs were killing me, one of my legs was bent at an angle that was TERRIBLY disturbing, and I felt fresh blood dribble down my forehead. Ouch._

"_Sir, how—" _

_I didn't hear the rest of it as my brain drifted off to another world, leaving the paramedics yelling at me and at each other._

Mom finally pulled away, her hands covering her mouth and eyes watering.

"I am _so_ glad you're alive…" Mom sobbed, a stream of fresh tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Glad you live, Percy," my step-dad Paul Blofis grinned at me as he rubbed Mom's back soothingly. I grinned back, but it only made my pain worse. How, I don't know.

"I'm glad too," I replied. I looked around the room, noticing some very upset-looking adults in the room, including a devastated Thalia Grace, or my cousin.

Shoot. I hope I live through this.

"C'mon Sally, let's go check up on Annabeth," Paul said, lifting my mother up from her chair. She nodded, and followed Paul to the door.

WOAH—WHAT? Annabeth…what does she have to do with this?

Oh…she's probably crying to the point she runs out of tears.

I fiddled with the sheets of my hospital bed as Paul and Mom closed the door behind them. I looked at the two adults I didn't recognize at first. Blonde…

Oh snap, this is NOT good!

"I thought you promised us you'd keep our daughter safe," Frederic glared daggers at me. I shivered; his glare is cold as steel.

"I did!" I exclaim, not knowing what he meant. Susan and Thalia kept quiet as Frederic rolled his eyes.

"Because of your _careless_ driving young man, you've crashed into the very taxi our daughter was in!" Frederic yelled. My mouth dropped open, hitting the ground with a _thud!_ I sat there, gaping like a fish of the Percy-species.

_That woman was Annabeth?_

"I couldn't see past the bus, it was blocking my view, I take a chance to go—OH MY GOSH SHE'LL KILL ME!" I rant, breathing heavily. Frederic's nostrils flared angrily.

"You took a chance to take away EVERYTHING SHE HAD! OF COURSE SHE'D KILL YOU! Annabeth now has two broken ribs, a fractured shoulder, leg, and has AMNESIA BECAUSE OF BRAIN DAMAGE!" Frederic roared. I froze. _Did he just say…Amnesia?_

This isn't true…IT JUST CAN'T BE TRUE!

"You mustn't forget the most important part," Susan, Annabeth's step-mother, nudged the devastated and pale Thalia.

"Pieces of glass got into her eyes," Thalia whispered, barely audible. I heard anyways.

"She's blind."

And I fainted.

—_8 YEARS LATER—_

I zipped up my fall coat a little more as I wandered through a local park of Manhattan. Ever since that day, Frederic and Susan refused to let me visit Annabeth. I don't blame them—I was the cause of her becoming blind. I stayed in touch with Thalia though, who tells me they managed to recover her memory, luckily, BUT the memory of the times we spent together. She just knows there was a guy who _'magically disappeared' _from *cough*Frederic*cough*.

A stray tear slipped from my dry eye sockets. I've been trying to move on with life, but I just never could, no matter what I do. All because of me, I lost everything—my once-soon-to-be-now-never-wife, my car, my home…everything, even my job. I was stupid.

I took a seat at a nearby bench and looked straight ahead. Just then, I noticed a woman, blonde hair falling in those ringlets I always found cute. Her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Even if she were a mile away, I could always figure out that woman (except the time in the crash, which was hard).

Annabeth Chase.

In the park in front of me, she was walking with a little girl guiding her. The little girl had the same blonde ringlets as Annabeth, though her eyes were a magnificent blue. Tears rimmed my own eyes.

Thalia told me that Annabeth now has a husband and daughter.

That's her daughter.

She already moved on—I saw the wedding ring gleam in the morning sunlight on her ring finger. She was married and had a family of her own. I knew I could never earn her back now that she can't see me, or possibly even recognize my voice. The chances of that is low—0.1% at best.

"Hi Mister!"

I looked down at the little girl who suddenly appeared in front of me, holding her mother's hand. I couldn't find my voice; it was as if it were locked in a chest deep in my throat.

"Hello," I managed to choke out. Annabeth frowned, as if deep in thought.

"I know that voice…" she mumbled.

I nearly choked—am I dreaming? I just told you the chances of that happening are 0.1%!

"I saw you in one of the pictures of Mommy's phone," the girl said. I glanced up at Annabeth, who scowled.

"Have you been going through my phone again, Heather?" Annabeth asked, "I told you not to! Do you not understand the rules?"

"Sorry…" Heather, the little girl, replied, "But it's not like you can see me do it."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but perhaps you shouldn't use your mother's blindness to your advantage. It's not good," I chimed in. What? I want to seem helpful here!

"Huh? How do you know Mommy's blind?" Heather asked.

"Uh…" I racked my brain for a good answer, "it's not really sunny outside and your mother's wearing sunglasses. In fact, it's real cloudy today, so I thought she was blind."

"Oh," Heather smiled brightly. I couldn't help but return it.

"No…it can't be him…" I heard Annabeth mumble, "He wouldn't reply like that…"

Does she remember me? I ran my fingers through my rumpled raven black hair. I couldn't interfere with her life—I've had enough drama. Plus she seems quite happy with her new life, so just adding me in there might mess it all up, and I just want her to be happy.

But then I might never see her again…

_If you love somebody, let them go…_

After those words echoing through my head, I knew what I should do.

"Hey…when you said you saw me in one of the pictures of your mother's phone…I think you got the wrong person. My name's Benjamin Johnson," I said, randomly choosing a name.

"Oh…oops," Heather responded.

"Well, sorry about bothering you today…_Benjamin…"_ Annabeth said my name hesitantly, "but Heather and I must go back home now."

"Alright, nice meeting you An—miss," I corrected myself.

"Nice meeting you too, Benjamin," Annabeth smiled as Heather waved and lead her mother down the path beside the bench I was sitting on.

I stood up to watch the girls walk away…

…to their home…

…and out of my life.

"Baby…I'm sorry," I whispered.

Annabeth's POV

As Heather lead us home, I was thinking about _Benjamin._ That deep voice…it was something I can't erase. I only remember very few times I've spent with a man with the same voice, but I'm pretty certain his name was not _Benjamin Johnson_.

I walked, thinking about the mystery man.

"Daddy!" Heather cried, releasing my hand that was held hostage.

"Hey Heather!" a voice chuckled. It was Luke Castellan, my current husband.

"Hey Hon'," I smiled, as he pulled me into an embrace. Just then, I realized everything. Don't ask how, it was filled my head. Don't you have those times?

It was Percy Jackson. He was my lover 8 years ago before the incident. I just talked to him. He told me a fake name. He told me that because of a famous line, _if you love someone dearly, let them go._

I understand your choice, Perseus.

_Baby, I'm sorry._

**TA-DA! And real short a/n, but I honestly nearly cried at the end.**

**REVIEW & TELL ME ABOUT THIS ONE-SHOT!**

**:D**


End file.
